


Sleep Over

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Boyfriends, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Hinata bounced in place as he waited for Kenma to finish up. Kuroo walked back, smirking at him and clapping his hand on his shoulder. “You two behave tonight!” Kuroo laughed out, only for Bokuto to yell-- “Or misbehave!”Hinata rolled his eyes as they were all doing joint training again, but at Nekoma this time which meant he somehow talked his coach into letting him stay over at Kenma’s place instead of cramped up in the gym with his teammates.Kenma came out, blushing as he took his hand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Catching up on my 60 Minute prompts here -- This one was for -- Insomnia - bonus of relaxation techniques for two

Hinata bounced in place as he waited for Kenma to finish up. Kuroo walked back, smirking at him and clapping his hand on his shoulder. “You two behave tonight!” Kuroo laughed out, only for Bokuto to yell-- “Or misbehave!” 

Hinata rolled his eyes as they were all doing joint training again, but at Nekoma this time which meant he somehow talked his coach into letting him stay over at Kenma’s place instead of cramped up in the gym with his teammates. 

Kenma came out, blushing as he took his hand. “Want to grab something to eat?” Kenma asked. 

“Of course!” he chirped. 

Making their way to the corner store-- they got some snacks. “My place isn’t that far,” Kenma mumbled. 

“Wow! You live so close to your school! That is so awesome!” he exclaimed.

Kenma was blushing more as they got to his house. “My um… parents are away for the weekend.” 

Oh…  _ oh… OH!!! _

Hinata’s eyes went big as he realized he was going to be alone all night-- with Kenma. They had just recently started dating-- mostly conversations through text, or voice chatting as they played video games-- 

\--but outside of holding hands, they had not done much more than that. 

He remembered that night they were on a game and Kenma had mumbled, barely audibly-- “Be my boyfriend.” 

At first he had not heard it, but then Kenma said it a bit louder and he screamed back his ‘YES!’ in reply. 

Not much had really changed-- they held hands when they were together for practice meetings-- Oh! And there was that time he kissed Kenma’s cheek. They might have actually gotten a chance to kiss if it wasn’t for Nishinoya and Tanaka coming in and being perverted. 

But that did not matter-- he was excited to have a night with his boyfriend. 

Once at Kenma’s house, he flipped the lights on and they sat at the table and had their snacks. It was an awkward silence between them, but Hinata kicked his feet and hummed as he ate. 

“Um… I usually stay up late as I have insomnia,” Kenma mumbled. 

Hinata giggled. “Yeah, you are always online playing games!” 

Kenma blushed again. 

“But that’s ok! We can play some games and maybe find ways to relax you into sleeping!” 

Kenma nodded, and they cleaned up their mess and went to change into their pajamas as they had already showered at the school. When he came out, he saw Kenma in a very large tshirt and an old pair of gym shorts. He felt silly in his actual pajamas and almost turned to rush and just put his actual gym clothes on-- but Kenma saw him. 

“That’s cute,” Kenma said, taking his hand and pulling him to the bed-- pressing a game controller in his hand. “I got that new game we were talking about and loaded it up but haven’t played yet.” 

Hinata forgot about his pajamas for a moment and got excited as the game fired up. They were both playing-- though he was a bit more lively-- but that was no surprise. He did notice how Kenma laughed and blushed quite a bit though--

\--and he found he liked that. 

They took a break to use the bathroom and get some tea-- and when he came back to the room, he was surprised as Kenma’s cheeks were bright red. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to Kenma. 

Kenma nodded but he looked almost feverish. Placing his hand on his cheeks-- he did feel warm--

\--but then Kenma leaned in and kissed him. He startled but he found he liked the feel of Kenma’s lips on his. Hinata moved his lips a little, feeling Kenma’s against his. 

It was very nice. 

When Kenma pulled back-- he knew why his face was so red! Hinata figured Kenma had been thinking about that and making himself blush. It was too cute. A quick kiss on Kenma’s cheek and they were back playing games once more. 

It was getting late-- very late actually and they still had a day of practice ahead of them tomorrow. Yawning, he set his controller down and stretched. “I’m getting tired,” he said. 

Kenma nodded and saved their game. “We can play more tomorrow night.” 

“Um… did you have a futon or…?” he wasn’t sure how to ask where he was sleeping, and he was kind of enjoying being on Kenma’s bed. 

There was that blush over his cheeks again, and Kenma didn’t look away, but actually kept eye contact. “We can um… just sleep here… together.” 

“Maybe I can help you fall asleep!” he chirped. 

Kenma cut off the light and Hinata smiled at the nightlight in the room. He had told Kenma a long time ago how he was slightly afraid of the dark and he knew Kenma had told him how dark his room is at night. 

“Thanks… for the nightlight,” he whispered. 

They were laying on their sides, facing each other. This time he leaned in, pressing his lips to Kenma’s. He was rather enjoying the kissing part to this--

\--but that was all he was really ready for. 

And he was glad as Kenma seemed to be ok with that too. 

He yawned and saw Kenma’s eyes still wide open as they stared at him. “You really have insomnia?” he asked. 

“Yeah… I don’t sleep much,” Kenma said. 

He had an idea. “Turn around,” he whispered, and Kenma did-- his back to him. Reaching out, he dug his fingers into his soft fine hair, and started to lightly massage his scalp for a bit. Kenma gave a soft sigh as they laid there. 

Hinata was battling sleep so hard right now-- but he didn’t want Kenma just being awake all night while he snored--

\--ohmygod! What if he was a snorer?! 

How had he not thought about this? He could have asked any of his teammates as they did so many sleepovers and overnight game practices!! 

Now he was freaking out and afraid to go to sleep!

“This is really helping,” Kenma breathed. 

He ran his hands from his hair down his back, lightly rubbing his back-- that was until Kenma flipped back over, pushing him on his back and curling up next to him-- laying his head on his chest. 

“That really did help,” Kenma whispered. 

“Um… Kenma,” he whispered. 

“Yeah.” 

“Um… I’m not sure if I snore or not,” he said. 

Kenma giggled, his hand lightly rested on his chest, his thumb rubbing over his shirt back and forth. It was so quiet in the house-- and peaceful. 

“That’s ok,” Kenma said, “Kuroo says my snores could wake the dead.” 

That made Hinata giggle. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better!” 

“Maybe a little bit,” Kenma confessed. “But I don’t mind snoring.” 

“Well… I’ll apologize now if I do,” he said. 

Kenma lifted up, and kissed his lips. “Stop worrying, and can you rub my back… I might actually be able to get some sleep.” 

He giggled and started to rub Kenma’s back as he fell asleep on his chest. It wasn’t long before Hinata was drifting off-- 

\--only to be woken the next morning with Kenma’s alarm going off. Kenma was curled next to him, but not on his chest anymore, and they both groaned as Kenma turned the alarm off. 

Stretching, they sat up and he laughed at Kenma’s mess of hair. It was all tangled around his head like a halo. 

“Shut up!” Kenma growled. “I need coffee.” 

“You need a brush!” he giggled. 

“By the way,” Kenma said, slowly walking out the room. “You definitely snore.” 

Gasping, he launched off the bed as Kenma got a brush and was making his way to the kitchen to make coffee. 

“I do not!” he squealed. 

“And you are definitely too loud and hyper before I’ve had my coffee,” Kenma said, turning on the coffee pot and then walking back by him, kissing his cheek. “Just kidding.” 

“I knew I didn’t snore!” he whined. 

“I was just kidding about the too hyper part!” Kenma called out. 

Hinata gasped-- but he noticed Kenma looked as if he had a good night’s sleep. So it really could not have been all that bad. 

At least he hoped. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
